Not so regular after all
by NiceGuysWinLast
Summary: Benson gets drunk one night and does something unspeakable while mordecai and rigby are currently fighting. Will Benson forgive himself? Will Rigby forgive him? HUMAN CHARACTERS USED. Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Moi! This is my first fan-fiction ever! Ok, i lied. This isn't the first..but its the only one i've ever published! X3

Warning: Rape, angst, friendship, humor,

Human characters are used.

Thus, i begin chapter 1

Chapter 1, (third person POV)

Benson, to say in the least,was having a bad day.

His car had already broken down twice, the park was losing money due to the fact some kind of disaster happening every other week.

He swept his dark red hair back.

'can things get any worse?' he thought to himself, yet again, walking to the bar.

It began to rain.

'It wasn't a challenge!' he yelled mentally to God.

Benson walked into the bar and immediately started to drowned his sorrows.

*Meanwhile at the house*

Rigby wasn't having a good day either.

Mordecai got angry at him before ditching him for Margaret again.

He really did want him to be happy. Really, he did.

But he was barking up the right tree the wrong way.

*flashback*

' Hey Mordecai, play some video games!'

'Not now Rigby, i want to go to the coffee shop. Margret is working late tonight' said Mordecai, fixing his long blue hair.

Once again he was blowing his small friend off.

'uhg! You promised you would play tonight!" Rigby had to admit, he was feeling a bit neglected.

'Dude! Just let me have this! I think i'm finally ready to ask her out.' Mordecai confidently.

'whatever man, your not gonna do it. Your gonna go there, ask for coffee, stutter, blush, and leave.' he said, all to knowing that it was the truth.

'Dude!, Shut up! I know what your problem is! You don't want me to be happy, just because you aren't! Mordecai yelled.

Rigby was shocked. Why had his friend yelled at him like that?

'w-what?' he asked walking towards his tall friend.

Mordecai pushed the smaller down.

'i don't want to hear it! Just leave me alone and stay out of my life would ya?! All you ever do is bring me down! You never support me!' He yelled not noticing the fact that the younger was tearing up.

'i just want whats best for- ...fine.' was all Rigby said Before pushing him out of the door and locking it.

He slid down the door, curling into himself.

Now his best friend didn't even want him.

Just like his family.

*end of flashback*

Rigby sighed, and walked to Bensons office to sleep one the small sofa.

He wouldn't mind right? He was off for the weekend.

Plus, that trampoline was hurting his back really bad.

And with that, the small young man fell asleep.

*with benson*

The red haired man was staggering to the park. He could barely put the key in. It was surprising that he remembered he had to pick up his bag there, or the fact that he didn't pass out on the street .

He walked into his office, suprised at what he "saw".

A young women sleeping on the couch.

short, curvy, with a round plump ass and a flat stomach. Smooth tan skin and a flat stomach.

Perfect.

Benson walked over to the sofa and picked "her" up and took the Pj shirt off.

'hmmm...' he thought 'pretty flat but.i wonder...' He began to pinch one.

Rigby's eyes shot open instantly.

"w-what?" he stuttered drowsily.

Benson shushed Rigby up by forcing his tongue into the smallers mouth.

"mhnnm!" he exclaimed incoherently, now fully awake.

"shhhhh~ lets get this started." He whispered in his young employe's ear. He picked Rigby up and bent him over the desk. Pulling off both of their pants and boxers.

"stop please!" Rigby screamed crying. "please don't! Stop!"

"Don't stop? Ok." he said before tearing into his entrance dry.

Rigby screamed. So loud his voice was horse.

"please stop! ITS TO BIG! Its tearing me apart!" He screamed.

"so fucking tight"

And he was. So much that it hurt going in dry. But blood soon became a lubricant as the older man pounded in and out of him.

After what seemed like hours, he came.

He seemed to realize he had to leave soon, so he grabbed his bag and staggered back to his own home, leaving a broken Rigby, barley conscience.

End of chapter 1!

Comment and review please!?


	2. Chapter 2

Here :3

Chapter 2

Mordecai was driving home, slightly intoxicated.  
He should have known she would say no. Should have known he was no good.  
He shouldn't have yelled at Rigby like that earlier. He knew rigby was only trying to help. He would have to make it up to him somehow. What about a new video game?  
'No...' he thought 'i'll get him a new bed! That should be good."  
Mordecai smiled, and continued his drive home.  
_L_I_N_E_B_R_E_A_K_

Rigby pulled up his pants, wincing from the pain in his lower regions. He couldn't think straight, all he knew is that everything hurt. And he didn't want it to happen again.  
He lifted his small body onto his knees and slowly crawled underneath the desk. Darkness soon plagued his mind, as he fell into unconsciousness.  
_L_I_N_E_B_R_E_A_K_

Mordecai walked up to the room he shared with Rigby, both physically and mentally exhausted.  
Assuming his best friend was asleep on his small trampoline, he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Sneak peak at next weekends chapter:  
Mordecai awoke to the loud screams of his co-workers.  
He ran out to see what it was, to find a small, brown haired young man, being cradled in Skip's big arms.  
"We need to get to a hospital now!" He said, running down to the car. He followed in shock, knowing that whatever had happened, was all his fault.

Sorry its so short! Really i am!


End file.
